Drunk, and Some Confession
by Noir-Bondevik
Summary: Fon tidak menyangka pesta menyenangkan berubah menjadi sebuah penembakan saat mabuk. For Fvvn's birthday. Parody Chapter 8. JacqFon. Mind to RnR?


Fon tidak menyangka akan terjadi hari seperti ini.

Entah bisa dibilang kejutan atau apa, hari ini ia benar benar ketiban sial.

Apakah dia bisa bertahan seperti ini?

**DRUNK, AND SOME CONFESSION**

**Ilegenes © Kuwabara Mizuna & Ishizue Kachiru**

**This fic © Noir-Bondevik**

**Pair: JakeFon**

**Saya tidak memiliki apapun selain komputer dan tubuh saya**

**Warning: semi-canon, Parodi chapter 8, typo, OOC Jake, dll **

**[For Fvvn's Birthday]**

Sumpah, Fon lelah. Pesta benar-benar membuatnya mual. Bau bau alkohol memang tidak membuatnya betah berlama-lama di ruangan itu. Apalagi tadi ia sempat beradu mulut dengan lelaki (meskipun _gender_nya masih diragukan) bernama Andrew sejak menangnya dia saat lomba berkuda tadi.

Dan keadaan sekarang yang memperparah adalah sebagian besar dari teman-temannya itu sudah mabuk. Mampuslah manusia bermarga Littenber itu.

"Fortinbras."

Fon menengok ke belakang, mencari pemilik suara tersebut, ah, temannya yang bernama Nicolas. "hm?"

Nicolas menunjuk dua orang di depannya sambil ber-_sweatdrop. _Jacques dan Crudup. Mereka berdua sudah tertidur dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Lalu…?" agak-agaknya Fon masih belum _connect _dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan Nicolas. Nicolas pun sweatdrop dan menjelaskan secara perlahan "Tolong bawa Jacques ke kamar kalian."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?" Tanya Fon.

"…Kau mau aku terkena penyakit tulang di usia muda akibat membawa 2 orang sekaligus?" Ujar Nicolas kesal. "Pokoknya bantu aku!"

Oke, itu terdengar sangat ambigu

"Iya, iya."

Dengan (terpaksa) Fon memikul Jacques yang saat itu sudah tertidur dengan wajah memerah padam. NAUZUBILAHIMINZALIK BERATNYA.

Fon merasa tubuhnya langsung encok seketika setelah memikul Jacques.

Ini anak makan apa sih? Beton ya? Atau asbes? Kok bisa seberat ini sih?

"N-Nico—" Fon memanggil Nicolas untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi apa daya, Fon saat itu sudah tidak menemukan jejak orang bermarga Roden itu.

Syialan.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia memikul Jacques dengan tenaga penuh. Lebih tepatnya menyeret karena yang saat itu ia lakukan adalah menarik tubuh si jangkung bersurai pirang dengan paksa. Dengan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuh, ia mendobrak pintu kamar karena sudah tak sabar ingin melepas beton yang sedang ia seret saat itu.

_GUBRUK_

Dengan penuh emosi, sang surai hitam membanting Jacques ke atas ranjangnya. Ia mau muntah menahan bau alkohol dari Jacques.

"Sialan, berat sekali kau ini Jake." Dumel Fon pelan. Takut dibunuh sama Jacques yang saat itu sedang berada di zona mabuk alkohol.

Fon menciumi lengannya. Bukan, dia bukan selfcest. Ia hanya memastikan bahwa apakah bau alkohol masih menempel di bajunya. Ugh, bau. _Banget._

Fon rasanya ingin melempar makhluk di depannya ke luar lewat jendela.

Oke, Fon, tahan dulu.

Dengan sabar Fon mengambil air mineral dan membangunkan Jacques agar meminum cairan penetral itu.

"Jake, bangun. Minum air dulu" Ujar Fon selagi mengguncang paksa tubuh Jacques.

"Mmmhh—" Jacques hanya merespon dengan erangan gelisah.

Astagay, itu ambigu banget.

Oh, akhirnya Jacques membuka mata, meskipun masih dalam keadaan melayang.

"Ini." Fon menyodorkan botol air mineral yang daritadi masih ia pegang. Dengan sigap Jacques meneguk cairan di dalamnya hingga ludes.

"Ah, kalau begitu tidur saja, aku mau mandi dul—" ucapan Fon terpotong ketika Jacques menarik lengannya, memaksakan kelereng _Light Azone _bertemu dengan kelereng _peacock_.

"Temani aku di sini." Ujar Jacques penuh penekanan. Fon agaknya merasa ketakutan dan tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka yang (sangat) ambigu itu. "Harus."

Amg, apakah harus ada acara "Ilegenes Next Top Nazi" di pulau Ilegenes? Fon yakin Jacques bisa menang dalam kontes itu.

"Lepaskan, Jake." Pinta Fon. Tapi yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, Jacques menarik kedua lengan Fon hingga Fon terjatuh di kasur itu. Dan _scene _selanjutnya adalah Jacques yang memeluk Fon erat.

Adaaaauuuwww so _sweet _sekaliiii.

Fon agaknya lumayan panik saat itu, ia mencoba meronta dan melepas pelukan Jacques saat itu. Tapi yang ada Jacques malah mempererat pelukannya kepada Fon.

Sepertinya Fon harus memakai cara kasar sekarang.

_JDUGH_

Fon memukul dagu Jacques telak. Membuat si empunya merintih kesakitan dan memegangi dagunya. Dengan sigap Fon berdiri agar menghindari serangan lanjutan dari makhluk pirang bermarga Berne itu.

Dan (lagi-lagi) Fon ditarik (kembali) ke kasur yang tadi (entah) sempat membuatnya berdebar. Dan sekarang posisi Fon adalah dalam keadaan dibawah Jacques. Pahit sekali.

"J-Jake—"

Belum sempat Fon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jacques membungkam mulutnya dengan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Fon.

Bola mata Fon membesar. Apalagi saat Jacques menggigit pelan bibir bagian bawahnya. Fon yang saat itu agak kesakitan, mencoba membuka mulut untuk protes. Dan lagi-lagi ia dibungkam oleh ciuman Jacques.

Ciuman yang awalnya begitu lembut mendadak begitu kasar. Jacques menjilati dan mengabsen setiap gigi Fon. Fon sendiri agaknya terasa sesak karena tak bisa mengimbangi ciuman Jacques. Dan ia sekarang hanya bisa pasrah kepada tuhan yang maha esa.

Jacques yang menyadari Fon butuh pasokan udara segera menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia melepaskan bibirnya dan benang saliva mengalir di antara bibir mereka. Fon terengah-engah mencoba menstabilkan detak jantung dan oksigen di dalam tubuhnya.

"J-Jake, k—kenapa kau—"

Jacques menaruh kepalanya di dada Fon. Lalu bergumam sesuatu.

"_Ich Liebe Dich, _Fon. _Ich Liebe Dich" _Ujarnya berulang.

Wajah Fon sepertinya mulai memanas. "B-Bodoh, kau berkata apa—"

"Aku serius, Fon. Tatap mataku." Balas Jacques sembari menatap Fon dengan raut serius. Entah kenapa jika ia mabuk bisa separah ini.

Di saat mereka terdiam dalam posisi ambigu seperti itu, pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok familiar di mata.

"Fon, apakah kau bisa—"

Nicolas _speechless._

"Maaf mengganggu, permisi." Nicolas membungkuk kaku lalu menutup pintu keras. Terdengar suara derap kaki yang perlahan menghilang.

BABIIIIIIIII

Mungkin untuk saat ini ia harus jujur. Ia memejamkan mata, bersama dengan Jacques.

Saling menautkan jemari.

Dan esoknya gemuruh panjang terjadi pada pagi hari. Dan gossip panas beredar di kelas Fon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Owa…ri?**

**A/N: **SELESAI DALAM WAKTU DUA JAMMMMMM HEAAAAAAAHHHHH *lempar keyboard asal*

HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUUN, MOGA MOGA MAKIN SEHAT SELALU DAN SAYANG ORTU YAA

Oke, mungkin cukup sekian, babai~


End file.
